


Starlight tonight今夜星光

by 12cats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: 搬运旧文。这是我为poi写的第一篇同人，完稿于2012年3月，S01E14播出之后、E15未播出前。故事与E13和E14剧情相关，假设Finch遇到了危险（暗示是Root雇人来绑架他，但我没有明写），两人在相互提防又相互关心中解决问题。
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Reese，你在哪里？”  
“哦，Finch，我还以为你再也不打电话了。你知道我正在给你挑礼物盒。”  
“不要开玩笑了，我们有了新号码。”  
“我马上到。”  
“不要去图书馆，到这个地址来。”


	2. Chapter 2

这不像Finch会喜欢的地方。Reese在街对面望着Finch约定见面的地方——远离市区的一家餐馆——这样想。这家餐馆看起来很新也很干净，但灰白的外表毫无特色，一望而知是那种只会卖有限的大路货快餐的地方，它与周围厚厚的积雪、头顶铅灰的天空，共同构成一个平淡乏味的上午，如同这片街区那些普通人的生活。  
靠窗的几个座位都空着，看不到Finch在哪里，Reese习惯性地打量了一下周围，也许是因为一连几天的大雪，这里行人很少，于是他快步地走过去，新的短靴踩在湿粘的积雪上，发出轻轻的“拍拍”声。  
餐馆里不比从外面看热闹多少，一脸倦意的女招待看到有人进来甚至懒得理睬，Reese扫视了一圈，才看到Finch坐在吧台后的一张桌子旁，正低头看着他的手机，如果不是这里人太少，几乎难以注意到他。  
“早上好，Finch。”Reese悠然地打着招呼并在Finch对面坐下来，“早，Mr Reese，”Finch的目光仍盯着手机，“我希望你不会对除了新号码之外的事有太多好奇心。”说着话的同时，Finch把压在左手边的一张纸推过来。Reese接过纸片却没看：  
“但我确实好奇图书馆又怎么了，是不是那块地忽然升值你想卖掉？”  
“隔壁那栋楼的地下室水管冻爆了，自来水公司去维修时负责地认为我那年久失修的图书馆供水系统也存在同样危险，希望能够全面检查一下，我不能辜负他们的责任心，也不想那些工人看到我们的工作内容，这个理由足够好吗？还有，这两天我有一些事要办。”  
“非常好。”Reese右边嘴角挑起一丝笑意，他微微歪头盯着Finch身上那件从没见过的、厚实铁灰色的粗呢大衣，它让Finch看上去很笨拙，也更像一个普通的公司职员“不然我会误以为你现在的情况很需要那件礼物。”  
Finch终于从他的手机上移开目光，从眼镜框上方瞪了Reese一眼，而后者嘴角的笑意更明显了。  
就在前天下午，和现在一样阴沉寒冷的雪天，一天没有接到Finch联络的Reese决定用这段闲暇时间整理一下自己的装备，在Finch的工作间后面隔着三排书架，他早就开辟了两张桌子作为自己的工作台，当他把那些各有用途的工具一一检查、补充完毕，正在仔细安装几个新弄到手的“小玩意”时，Finch又像往常一样悄无声息地回来了，Reese注意到他的大衣和鞋子上几乎没有沾到雪。  
“Finch，手机坏了吗？”Reese指指自己的右耳。Finch皱着眉头显得似乎有些心神不定：“Reese，你不认为没有号码更好吗？至少让你有时间做一些手工。”他的目光落在桌上几样像皮质钥匙挂件的小东西上。“你不会告诉我你在做跟踪器吧？太俗套了。”“当然不是，猜猜看。”Finch逐个拿起它们看了看：“有点重，不像通讯用的，既然它伪装成钥匙扣，也不是合适的偷拍工具。至于这个，”Finch用两手翻转着一只稍大的“除了冒充汽车遥控器之外，我想你不会用它引爆什么吧？”“啊，猜得很接近。”Reese满意地点点头，把最小的那个在手里抛了两下“ 这个，是一个微型炸弹，里面有烈性炸药，在这里按两下，五秒后就会爆炸，触发后不能中止。哦，不要这付表情，它炸不死人的，最多炸掉小臂或一只脚。”Finch的手指动作一下凝固了，“不用紧张，你手里的威力要小得多，那是一种前苏联秘密研制的手枪，只有两发子弹，有效射程在十米内，几乎无声，据说是用来暗杀的，我试了一下，它的后坐力虽然不大，还是会影响射击精度，也许这就是它一直没有正式使用的原因，直到苏联解体后，它才从乌克兰流入武器黑市，我不久前收集到的，我正想给它换一个漂亮的外壳，送给你当礼物。可不可以透露一下你的生日？”Finch像捧着一只装满热油的银碗，小心缓慢地将“遥控器”放回桌面，舒了一口气才说：“谢谢你的好意，Mr.Reese，我记得我说过我只收集……”  
“绝版书，当然，我在一家私人博物馆看到了几本不错的中世纪手抄本，那个我准备等到帮助第一百个号码后再送给你当纪念。”  
“Mr.Reese……”  
“如果不方便说生日，随便挑一个你觉得重要的纪念日，比如高中毕业。”  
“Mr.Reese！不要再开玩笑了！难道你觉得这样的东西在衣袋里紧挨着你的肋骨是件很愉快的事？！”  
“有可能，它会让你时刻都保持清醒。”

“好了，Mr.Reese，该去拜访我们的新POI了。”Finch的声音把Reese从短暂的愉快回忆中拉了回来，Reese翻过手中的纸片，上面只有一个名字和一个地址，他向Finch投去不解的目光.  
“我说过我这几天在外面办事，根据号码我只来得及获得这两条信息，而且，”Finch抬起头直视着Reese的目光，微带血丝的眼睛里透出隐约的焦虑“我会尽量保持联系，但暂时不能提供像以往的技术支持，要靠你的‘传统’手段去解决问题。”  
“这不成问题，虽然我会有点寂寞。”Reese又挑起嘴角笑了笑。“Karen Harrison，库克街，我们的POI住在离这里不远……其实你没有必要特意跑来，所以唯一的解释是你就在这附近‘办事’。对不对？”  
Finch扭过头看向窗外：“跟踪我还是跟踪我们的POI，你只能选一个，Mr Reese。”窗外一辆半旧的汽车缓缓开过，这是Reese到这里后看见的第一辆车，“我实在想不出这么冷清的地方会有什么事值得你过来，除非你准备收购附近的那座高尔夫球场。”  
“如果我说是，你会惊讶吗？”  
“当然不会，我只希望你给我留一个会员名额。”  
Finch用力抿了抿嘴唇，拿着他的东西正准备站起身，Reese从对面探过身来紧盯着他的双眼，“Harold，”他的声音格外柔和，但透着从未有过的认真：“你有麻烦。”Finch看着对面那双蓝灰色的眸子在无声地说“告诉我，让我帮你”，眨了一下眼睛：“有麻烦才是我们的常态，Mr Reese。”


	3. Chapter 3

Karen Harrison 的房子靠近社区的边缘，Reese的直觉告诉他这所房子的主人是独居，生活殷实，他装作漫不经心地从门前路过，从很干净的地面来看，主人早上还在，但房子里看不到有人在活动，Reese望了望车库，地上痕迹表明主人已经驾车外出了。“也许是去购物”他想，仍然是直觉告诉他，Karen Harrison现在没有危险，罪行将会在这所房子里发生，所以他决定观察一下周边的环境。他慢慢沿着已经被清扫过的街道走过去，不易觉察地打量过街边的每栋建筑，穿过一排房子就是一个树木环绕的公园，再远些就是球场，社区外围非常开阔，想来夏天会很舒适，不过现在目力所及只是一片积雪和光秃秃的树枝。Reese兜了一圈又转向Harrison家，空中飘起零星的雪花，Reese紧一紧身上的大衣，据说今天的最低温度接近零下十度，谁也不会外出太久，趁主人不在，先尽快“拜访”一下吧。就在他想的同时一辆车子抢先他一步开到Harrison家的门前并拐进了车库，从车上下来的是位略显丰满的老妇人，她捧起两个装得满满的大纸袋，小心地走向门口，就在她迈上台阶时忽然被滑了个趔趄，正在靠近的Reese用快得不可思议的动作闪到老妇人身后，一把扶住她并接住一个差点落地的纸袋，“小心，Harrison太太”他在耳边轻声道，险些摔一跤而惊魂未定的Harrison太太诧异地打量着这个陌生的高个子男人：“原谅我不认识你，你也住在这附近？”她有六十多岁，但脸上依稀保留着甜美的轮廓，棕色的眼睛有着与年龄不相衬的天真热情，年轻时一定是个惹人喜欢的姑娘，Reese露出亲切的微笑：“事实上，我正准备搬到这里，我的房屋经纪刚带我看过房子，并且告诉我我有幸和这里最令人尊敬的Harrison太太成为邻居。没想到不用他介绍就认识了你。”  
“哦~~”Harrison太太马上显得乐不可支“你的房屋经纪一定是Alex吧？”  
“正是。”  
“他越来越油嘴滑舌了。你看的一定是对面那栋黄色的房子。”  
“完全正确。”  
“那栋房子非常棒，但前一家人可没你这么友好，非常高兴你能搬来。”  
“其实我还要仔细考虑一下。”  
“不用犹豫了……怎么称呼你？”  
“叫我John。”  
“John，这个社区环境很好，邻居们都很友善，哦，除了搬走的那家人，他们的儿子总和坏孩子一起混，给邻居添了不少麻烦。幸好他们走了。”  
“可以帮你把这袋东西放进屋吗？”  
“太谢谢了。”Harrison太太连忙打开门“看我都忘了。”  
一只小约克夏犬随着门打开迫不及待地蹿出来，看到Reese便激动地吠起来，Reese歪头看着它的项圈：“你好，Cathy，你真漂亮。”他低缓的声音让小狗的吠叫戛然而止，转身夹尾巴跑进屋里去了。  
过了大概两个小时Reese才从Harrison太太的家里出来，因为原本只说好帮她把东西放到厨房，但当他夸赞Harrison太太的厨房布置得很别致后，就被邀请喝杯热茶再走；他尝出味道奇怪的花草茶应该是主人用自己种的植物配制，而不是外面卖的现成货，因为他自己就是个园林景观设计师，对植物非常了解，又被喜出望外的主人带着参观了养在屋内过冬的花草（其实是整座房子）；当他对那些家具和瓷器一一欣赏，指出主人“典雅的品味”后，不经意地提醒为了保护这些家具，应该提防那条调皮的小狗给它们留下牙印或抓痕，并当面示范了几个纠正狗狗坏习惯的小办法（虽然他知道小狗乖乖听命和这些无关，即使换作一条洛威拿犬在他面前也只能俯首贴耳），让Harrison太太大开眼界；最后为了让主人亲身体验训练成果，他建议不如带着它出去散个步，在散步的同时Reese非常有兴趣地听Harrison太太介绍每栋房子和里面的人家以及整条街的历史掌故，最后他不得不委婉地表示还要回去研究一下房屋合同，以便早下决定，Harrison太太依依不舍，同时热切地承诺等他搬来后马上会帮他筹办一个邻里聚会，让所有人认识这样一位迷人的好邻居。

“Mr Reese，”Finch的声音从耳机里传来，“我不得不承认，你是个比任何人梦想都更好的完美邻居。”他的声音似乎没有讽刺的味道，更像是在叹气。  
“如果他们知道‘好邻居’的真面目，会宁愿搬去和棕熊或狼群同住。”  
“你怎么看我们的新POI？”  
“正如你听到的：曾经是高中教师，孀居，两个女儿都嫁到别的城市去了，生活很宽裕，没有任何仇人，而且正相反，这里的人都很喜欢她，她将是受害者，一个对别人不设防的人不可能是凶手。”  
“不设防。”Finch自语般地重复一遍，两个人都沉默了片刻，想起了自己的往事……Finch很快打破沉默“你认为她会因为什么受害？”  
“我想应该不会是那些在学校被打了C和D的学生，她的品味很不错，有很多收藏品，如果那些桃花心木的抽屉里有几件让人垂涎的家传珠宝，我觉得并不奇怪。”  
“今晚你要盯着她？”  
“是的，就在‘我的’房子里，那里观察位置很好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当时花了不少时间用谷歌地球在纽约的地图上找有没有符合构思的地方，生怕没有符合的地方显得自己瞎写，居然真的找到了。


	4. Chapter 4

“Reese的”房子里空荡荡的，还好有一套虽旧还算结实的餐椅，Reese把它们搬到观察角度最好的那扇窗前，把几件简单的武器和工具摆好，然后自己坐到阴影中静静注视着对面那栋屋子的灯光。屋子里并不温暖，但Reese不想打开空调，既是不想引起多事的邻居的注意，更是想用寒冷让自己注意力能集中一些。这里太安静了。Reese想，特别是在今天这种案子相对简单容易的情况下，他的思绪总是忍不住浮动到别的地方去。Finch的反常举动让他放不下心，他应该没有觉察到我的“眼线”。是受他那死去的朋友还是朋友的儿子的事困扰？谁知道呢，他有着那么多的伪装身份和相关的伪装事业，也许是某个谁也不知道的“身份”出事了。但从认识Finch以来，他还从未表现出这种不安的情绪。我们还远不能信任对方吗？Reese看了一眼自己的夜光手表，快十点了，今晚会很漫长。

收音设备里传出轻轻的汽车驶过的声音，那是装在Harrison太太后门上的窃听器传来的，今天“参观”时Reese顺手在前后门各安装了一个。汽车声渐渐远去，“只是路过”Reese想着，在椅子上换了个坐姿，也许是低温的缘故，他觉得右腿上的枪伤处隐隐有些不舒服（根据S01E10的情节）。汽车声再次传来，这次不是从窃听器里，一辆关掉所有车灯的越野车正慢慢从Reese的窗前开过，Reese的神经瞬间绷紧，这辆车显然刚从Harrison太太的后门绕过来，车内的人在观察房子周围的动静，也许很快就要下手了，外面和车里都很暗，看不清有几个人，车子果然轻轻在Harrison太太门前停下，Reese悄悄打开门，一阵冷风迎面吹了过来，路上没有人，连街灯也变得暗淡，他伏低身体，像一只猫一样无声地靠近越野车，车身微微晃动，似乎车里的人在翻找什么，Reese眼前似乎看到几个人在戴上面罩检查武器……如同他从前执行偷袭任务时做的一样，他偷偷从后车窗向里看了一眼，车里只有三个人，除了司机，副驾驶和后座各一个，他们手里似乎有刀子，Reese闪电般拉开后门，坐在后面的家伙还没等抬起头来就被一拳打翻，Reese顺势跟进车里，右掌跟着砍在坐副驾驶位子的家伙后颈，那个人也应声倒地，司机刚反应过来，Reese的手枪已经顶着他的下巴。“坐好。”Reese平静地说，这时他已看清，三个人都是少年，看上去不超过20岁，司机的脸吓得已经快扭曲了，眼睛瞪得几乎要脱眶而出。没经验的新手，Reese莫名觉得有些泄气，“为什么？”司机努力克制着自己的颤抖但几次开口还是发不出声音，已经习惯了暗淡光线的Reese盯着他的脸、眼睛，“你吸毒，对吗？”司机勉强点了一下头。“你们要抢Harrison太太的东西去换毒品？”这次司机似乎在摇头，Reese忽然失去了耐心，他伸出左手抓住这个年轻人的肩臂处用力捏下去，对方发出一阵怪叫，但也让他终于顺过气来：“我不是要抢她……我们之前到了一批货……有人要抢，我装在花盆里送给她，现在我们想取回来……”虽然话很凌乱，但Reese已经听明白了“她认识你？”“是的，我原来住这里。”“就在对面？”“是的。”  
Reese心里涌过一股沮丧和厌恶，随后又化为怒气，“转过去，坐好。”他用枪顶了顶司机的后颈，让对方又抖了一下 ，“听我的，开车，调头”，司机乖乖照办，车子慢慢调过来，“加速！”Reese突然在他耳边低吼，司机条件反射地一踩油门，就在车子轰鸣的瞬间，Reese的枪口一偏，对着司机的右膝开了一枪，司机惨叫着，方向盘被猛地打偏，车子如同受惊的怪兽骤然向路边跃去，Reese早有准备，抓紧前面的椅背，将头伏在手臂上，砰然一声巨响伴着猛烈的撞击，车子一头撞在黄色房子门前的大枫树上，已经晕过去的司机被弹出的安全气囊压在座位上，“欢迎回家。”Reese跳下车时冷冷地说。他看到周围的窗子不断亮起灯光，热心的邻居们应该在报警了，不久自然有警察来收拾残局。

“Finch，已经解决了。”Reese试探着呼叫，因为今晚Finch都悄无声息，他不知道对方是否在线。  
“知道了，谢谢。”Finch声音传来，Reese忽然觉得松了一口气，他才发现自己这个晚上真正担心的是什么。  
“这次简单得出乎意料。”  
“简单得让你没有成就感？”  
“不，是简单得让人恶心。或许Harrison太太以后也要学会对提防别人了。”  
“我想她更会遗憾完美邻居被这桩案子吓得不敢搬过来。”  
Reese忍不住无声地笑了一下。  
“谢谢你，Reese先生，在下一个号码到来前，你这个晚上可以好好休息了。”  
“好吧，你也是。”耳机那边没有再传来声音。  
远处已经有警笛响起，Reese向社区外的停车场走去，这里等一会儿就会太热闹了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在看，POI案件写得好潦草Σ(|||▽||| )


	5. Chapter 5

停车场在社区和公园之间，Reese走过最后一排房子，眼前出现树林和积雪，还有淡淡的街灯像打瞌睡似地亮着，连不远处的警笛和人声也忽然消失了。安静。Reese忽然觉得这种安静对自己是种奢侈品，他不想这么快回到车上，走一走再回去也不错，他想起白天曾看到公园旁有一片不大的湖，那里完全不像是城市的一部分，于是慢步走了过去，白天那场不大的雪已经停了，又在路面上铺了薄薄一层，天空的云似乎在散开，气温却更低了。Reese裹紧大衣，走到湖边，冷风不断扫过他的头发和脸颊。湖岸离公路很近，湖面结了冰，雪从路边一直铺下去，只有湖心未结冻的狭长一线显示这里曾是水面，湖的那边就是空旷的球场，这里没有路灯，只有雪地反映的微光，脚下的路向两端延伸渐渐消失在密林中。  
Reese站在黑暗和寒冷中，信马由缰地放开自己的思绪，这不是他习惯的状态，连他自己都不知道会想到哪里，但渐渐地，寒冷还是过滤了多余的杂念，一些深处的记忆慢慢地清晰起来，是从认识Finch以来，自己努力用忙碌奔波去假装遗忘的那部分，Reese深吸一口气：我已经和从前不一样，也许我能承受得了。他慢慢地试着去触摸那些记忆，但很快他失败了，那些记忆像一根紧紧系着第四根肋骨的细钢丝，每当他去触碰都会产生让他难以呼吸的疼痛，就像眼前的小湖一样，虽然大部分结冰，但总有那么一部分没有愈合。  
不要去想！  
不要去想！  
不要去想！  
Reese抬起头用力深呼吸几口，看着自己呼出的大团白气在空中消散，他忽然觉得来支烟是不错的选择，虽然已经很久没有碰过了。回到车上去吧，回去喝一杯，好好睡一觉，也许明天早上又有一个号码在等着你。


	6. Chapter 6

Reese正准备转身，忽然另一种比空气更冷的寒意从侧面袭来，那是警觉带来的紧张和恐惧，他猛地转过头，发现一辆没有开灯的汽车不知何时挨近，距自己不足二十米，几乎是本能地，Reese从大衣口袋里拔出手枪，与此同时，汽车车灯大开疯狂地冲过来，Reese被晃得不能睁眼，对着车的方向连开两枪，他确定至少有一发打中了什么，然后用力向旁边一跃，沿着路肩侧滚下去，瞬间外衣上裹满了雪泥，几乎凭着第六感，他感到了对方扣动扳机和子弹破空的尖啸声，他不敢停下，借势继续滚动，这时，他听到身下传来一种清脆的破裂声，他闪电般意识到会发生什么，但只来得及吸一口气，并不结实的冰面裂开了一个大洞，Reese整个人掉了进去。

  
在入水的瞬间，Reese感觉像有无数的针头从脸一直扎到全身，紧接着这种疼痛变成了窒息感，眼前什么也看不到，极度寒冷让他觉得自己像只受惊的刺猬一样猛地收缩起来，全身的肌肉都变得僵硬，此刻只有大脑还是清醒的。撑住！也许实际只有一到两秒，但Reese觉得像一个小时一样漫长，他感到肌肉再次恢复了反应能力，同时也感到自己触到了湖底，他迅速调整自己的姿势，保持射击的动作从水中一下站起来，同时左手用力擦去眼前的水珠，黑暗，四下里只有黑暗，Reese转头看了一圈，分辨出公路的方向，那里仿佛什么也没发生，杀手汽车像幽灵般消失不见了。Reese站在过膝深的湖水里，这才喘出一大口气来，随即刺骨的寒冷又再次袭来，他抖得无法控制，咬着牙一步步从湖水中走上岸，湿透的大衣像地毯一样重，压得他站不稳，他的脑中在飞快地转动思考：

 _他是谁？为什么要袭击我？_  
 _不会是CIA，他们一定会杀了我。_  
 _是刚才那几个毒贩的同伙？也许。_  
 _他不是有备而来，否则不会一击而退。_  
 _抓紧机会，快回到车上，不然你会冻死_ 。

Reese费力地走到公路上，他原来站的位置那里有很多发亮的碎片，是被打碎的后视镜。

  
_快走，脚快要抽筋了。_   
_不对_   
_有什么不对_   
_先别想_   
_不_   
_不对_

  
在剧烈的颤抖中，Reese脑中却有个声音越来越清晰。

  
_车_   
_那辆车_   
_我见过那辆车_   
_在哪里_   
_“跟踪我还是跟踪我们的POI，你只能选一个，Mr Reese。”_   
_餐馆_   
_餐馆外的那辆车！_   
_他的目标不是我_

  
_**Finch** ！_

这个念头像一根烧红的细针穿过Reese眉心，痛得他几乎要跳起来。Finch焦虑的眼神从他眼前一闪而过。

  
_他为什么要特意来袭击我？_   
_餐馆离这里只有三条街_   
_“你就在这附近办事。”_   
_那个人见过我_   
_Finch就在附近！_   
_他现在就是去找Finch_   
_Finch就在附近！_   
_所以他要先除掉障碍_   
_Finch离这里不远！_

  
Reese发现自己的思路前所未有的清晰，那辆车留在雪地上的车轮印像两道探照灯光一样醒目。

  
_我的车在另一边，来不及去取了，跟着它！_   
_你会冻死_   
_至少不是现在_

  
Reese发现耳机早已丢了，大衣里的手机肯定进水了

  
_拿好你的枪吧_

  
Reese用力甩掉大衣，身上一下子轻了很多，他把握着枪的右手插在同样湿透的西装里，紧贴着左边腋下，那里还有一点体温。

  
_枪和这只手是我仅有的。_   
_快追！_   
_狗杂种，谢谢你的多此一举！_


	7. Chapter 7

六

湿透的衣服似乎在变硬，Reese不去想它，虽然他感觉自己越来越像在穿着一副铁甲在奔跑。  
暴露在寒风中的皮肤从疼痛开始变得没有知觉，Reese也不去想关于那些寒冷与死亡的数据。  
撑住！  
Reese发现最大的障碍是呼吸在变得急促，他的喉咙像被火烧过一样。  
撑住！  
由于他没办法按呼吸来计算自己跑了多久，这段无人的林荫路漫长得快要超过他精神的承受极限，右腿上那处旧枪伤像是有把冰锥插在里面，至少还有知觉，这是好事，他想。  
他费力地擦掉睫毛上挂的霜花，仔细看清路面的轮印，似乎有减速的痕迹。  
快到了。  
林荫道的一边忽然出现一片空地，地面慢慢升高，坡地的高处有着树木掩映的房屋和通往公路的小径，隐约有辆车停在坡底的小径尽头。  
就是它！  
Reese 忽然觉得喉咙没有那么难受了，他边跑边看着坡上的房子，那里似乎有灯光，他跑到车旁，看清它缺少了一面后视镜。  
车里没有人，Reese喘息片刻，忽然觉得停下来会令他更冷，在引擎盖上暖一下手，我不能让它在救到Finch之前废掉。  
Reese在车头外侧蹲下，把右手靠近引擎盖，几乎感觉不到暖意，这时他更担心的是自己的腿，肌肉随时会发生痉挛，那样他将无法移动。他拼命调整呼吸，不让自己的抖得太厉害，这时从坡上传来轻轻的脚步声，他把自己尽量隐藏起来，仔细去听，终于听到一轻一重的脚步声。  
Finch还活着！  
Reese屏住呼吸，听脚步走到车边，听到后面车门开启的声音，似乎有个人正在上车，   
就是现在！  
Reese从车头这边猛地绕过去，一个身影正要打开前面车门，他似乎也听到声音，Reese和他目光相遇，是一张从没见过的脸，一个普通的白人，毫不犹豫地，Reese对着这张脸连开两枪，他的手感觉得到后坐力但没办法握紧手枪，一枪擦着那家伙的耳朵过去，一枪则完全打飞了。  
杀手大叫一声捂着耳朵迅速向车尾退去，边退边拔枪还击，Reese扑过去顶在后车门上，用几乎没知觉的左手托住枪再次瞄准，倒退着的杀手忽然滑倒，他顺势躺在地上对着Reese连连扣动扳机，Reese这时忽然感觉自己的右腿仿佛不存在，他走不动了，车身传来两下震动和咝咝的漏气声，后轮被打爆了，他索性靠紧车门眼也不眨地对着爬起身来狂奔的杀手不停地连击，直到弹夹打光，从杀手的动作来看，他的腿上和后肩被射中了，但他依然动作很快地越过公路，直奔到树林中消失不见。  
Reese觉得自己似乎已经被冻在车门上，他用力想把自己移开，但没有知觉的右腿让他的动作失去平衡，他一下摔得跪坐在地上。这时车门打开，Finch挣扎着挪出来，他刚刚撕下粘在嘴上的胶布，“Mr Reese……Mr Reese……”他脚下一滑险些摔在Reese身上，Reese抬头望着他，想努力挤出一个微笑，可是青紫的嘴唇怎么也笑不出来，Finch的双手被捆扎条束在前面，Reese伸手去摸外衣口袋但手抖得厉害，Finch蹲下来两只手去摸索，终于从快结冰的衣袋里摸到一把小刀，他打开小刀尽力反手将捆扎条割断，Reese看到这时一样小东西从Finch手里落到他面前，正是那只“微型手枪”，“这……是什么……Finch，你的手只适合签支票和摸键盘，不适合杀人。”Reese忽然大笑起来：“哈……哈……Finch，你不会真的相信它是手枪吧……哈……我怎么会把这样危险的东西给你……”他的笑声混着牙齿打战的嗒嗒声听起来非常古怪，Finch张了张口想说什么，但看到Reese连头发都冻成一个个尖刺的样子，他连忙冲到驾驶室，迅速发动汽车，把暖气开到最大，接着返身过来连推带架地帮Reese坐到后座上，Reese费力地用发抖的手解开衣扣，Finch注意到他的左手上全是血迹，不知在哪里划破了。Finch脱下自己的大衣摔给Reese“快换上，我去看看后备箱里有没有别的。”Finch一瘸一拐来到车尾“哦，谢天谢地！这个家伙一定是偷了别人刚从洗衣店回来的车！”后备箱里有几包女装，下面还有几条床单和一床薄毯，Finch急忙把它们抱出来，Reese刚把那双裹满冰雪的靴子踢在车外地上，正挣扎着扯掉自己的衬衫，他身上的皮肤已经被冻成紫红，宽阔的脊背上有好几处发亮的皮肤，显然那是一些旧伤疤，Finch下意识地把目光移开，顺手把那一团床单毯子丢进去，并把车门关上。  
经历刚才一系列生死间隙的变动，Finch这时才忽然觉得自己心跳得厉害，感到自己的背上也是一层冷汗，他靠在车身上做了几次深呼吸，侧耳倾听四周的声音，这里确实太偏僻了，刚才的枪战应该没有惊扰到任何人。他定了定神，反手敲敲车窗：“Mr Reese，我马上回来。”


	8. Chapter 8

Finch用自己最快的速度，在十五分钟后又赶了回来，还带回来一床厚毯子。远远地看着汽车他就懊悔：刚才自己忘了把车内照明关掉，如果有人路过总会好奇地看一眼，幸好现在太晚了，除了天上闪闪眨眼的星星，四周连只野狗野兔都没有。  
Finch看到车窗上都凝结了一层密密的水珠，Reese裹着床单和毯子侧卧在后座上，这辆车对他这种大个子实在太委曲了。Finch习惯性地先敲了两下车门再拉开，车内的热气扑面而来让他的眼镜也起了一层水雾，Reese已经不再发抖，他把毯子紧紧地直裹到眼睛下，看上去像睡着了一样，Finch把带来的毯子从脚到头地给Reese盖上。  
“Mr Reese，抱歉我没有咖啡，”Finch掏出一只保温壶，“我只来得及烧些热水，这里还有几片阿斯匹林。”Reese没有动，只是像耳语一样轻声说了句“谢谢”。Finch抿了一下嘴，把水和药放在他面前的地板上，Reese的头半垂在椅边，头发上的冰已经化了，有几缕湿漉漉的搭在他发红的额头上，发梢还在滴水。  
“给，毛巾，”Reese微微动了一下，依然闭着眼睛，从毯子下伸出双手接住毛巾，然后住左手上一缠又缩了回去。但Finch清楚地看到那枚“手枪”贴在他的右手心里。Finch想了想，还是把到嘴边的问题又咽了回去。今晚发生的事已经让Reese精疲力竭了。  
Finch费力地坐到驾驶室里，小心地把Reese散乱丢在前座的衣服移开，他的擦了擦镜片上的水汽，半侧身对后面的Reese说道：“我已经给我熟悉的服装店打了电话，他们答应天一亮就会送你的衣服过来。”得到的回应依然是：“谢谢”。  
Finch沉默地坐着，一时不知再说些什么，车内的温度让他觉得有些燥热。“Finch，”Reese轻声说“可以帮我把引擎关掉吗，我想就这样安静地睡一会儿。”  
“可是这样车里温度很快会降下来。”  
“没关系，这样已经很好，我没事了。”  
Finch伸手关掉引擎和照明，残余的热风缓缓地扩散着，车内忽然变得非常安静。  
“你没必要留下来。”Reese耳语一样的声音又从身后传过来。  
“那个人说不定还会回来。”  
“Finch，这次机器给出的号码是不是也有你的？”  
Finch沉默片刻“正如你所看到，他只是绑架我，而不是杀我。”  
“可谁知道后面会发生什么呢，是不是和上次黑客有关？”  
Finch没有回答，而是问了刚才想问的问题“Reese，我记得你对我说那件小东西并不是手枪。”  
“Finch”Reese的声音变得更轻而且有点含糊，“我也说过，如果非杀人不可，只能由我来做。”  
Finch陡然觉得有一团发热的东西堵住了喉头，让他的鼻子酸得难受，他忽然一阵冲动：“也许……我的手并不像你想的那样干净，我的意思是，我是没有直接杀人，但也会害了别人……”Finch觉得自己的声音紧张得几乎要变调了。  
“当然会”，Reese的话让Finch心猛地一沉，他从后视镜观察Reese的反应，但后座上那个人还是同样姿势，连睫毛都没有动一下，Reese继续缓缓地说“你知道，每天全世界有很多像你一样的天才黑客在攻击CIA、五角大楼、白宫这些地方的网站，有时，运气好的话，多多少少会有得手，每当这种事发生，CIA总会有几个倒霉蛋气得要自杀。”  
Finch忽然想笑又想哭，心中激荡的情绪再一次抛开理智的约束“Reese，今天的事我还没有对你说谢谢，其实我知道我更应该解释一下，我早说过，这样对你不公平，现在你可以问，随便什么问题，我会回答。”他搭在大腿上的手不禁抓紧了，也许现在不是告诉他Will和Nathan的合适时候，但如果他问的话……

“Finch，如果你再有危险，你可以及时告诉我吗？”  
“可……以。”  
“那就好。”

又是静默，Finch紧张地等着Reese的问题，沉默的每一秒都长得像一生。过了一会儿他忽然明白：刚才就是Reese唯一的问题。

Finch百感交集长长地叹了一口气，他望向窗外，车窗上的水珠正一条条地滚下来，雪地反射着星光，将周围景物显得很清楚。“雪停了，今晚的星星真亮。”他也不知自己为什么说这样没意义的话。  
“是，很亮，像一大把银钉滑倒在蓝宝石上，能听到他们光芒碰撞的声音。”Reese的声音柔和得像在哼着歌曲。  
Finch惊奇地挑了挑眉头，“Mr Reese，我不知道你还开始读诗了。”  
身后传来Reese的一声轻笑“你在开玩笑吗，Finch，连图书馆里的老鼠也不会去啃那些诗集。我已经很多年没有把它们当星星来欣赏，它们只是辨别方向和时间的工具。”  
Reese的声音越来越低，越来越含糊：“那是还很久以前……在农场里……我们……就……在……星空下……”  
Reese不再说话，只有均匀缓慢的呼吸声传过来。

Finch尽量轻地调整了一下自己的座位，车内温度降了，离天亮还有几个小时，他也想休息一下，明天还有很多事要做呢。他又看了看窗外，天上的星星的光芒似乎真的锵锵地在交谈一样，“它们每颗之间的距离要以光年计，它们看到彼此的样子都是千百年前的余辉”，Finch这样想道，车窗上的水珠已经模糊一片，点点星光透过水迹散射成一个个小小的光网，光网又相互交织，“但你说得对，John，至少在这一刻，它们的光芒真的是碰撞在一起。”Finch闭上眼睛，无声地念着这句话。

————————The end————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常怀念当年第一季两人的关系模式，既相互吸引又互有秘密保守，既忍不住关心又刻意保持距离，那时的编剧们认真刻画人物，那时的剧情还是以“人”为中心……


End file.
